Road in Wonderland
by Celina Wood
Summary: What will she do? Road is trapped in wonderland with no way out, yes it is Alice Of Human Sacrifice... got a problem? Well anywho... have fun, enjoy, please R&R!


"_And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting__  
__On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;__  
__And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,__  
__And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;__  
__And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor__  
__ Shall be lifted - nevermore!" ~Edgar Allen Poe; the Raven _

"_Ever drifting down the stream- Lingering in the golden gleam- Life, what is it but a dream?" ~Lewis Carroll; through the looking glass_

I sat on the doorframe watching each person walk through, calmly waiting for the person who invited me here. Tyki was insanely late.

So I sat, kicking the tall people's heads, and grinning at the children, they'll have nightmares. I smile brightly and kick my shoes off, simple flats today, and laughed as they hit a couple in front of me. Oh how I love messing with the people at the library!

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a large mirror. It was framed with a beautiful golden flowering pattern, and gleamed with an almost cruel light. I hopped down from my perch giggling still at the image of the couple's faces after being hit, and ran over to the mirror.

My face was pale, as it is when I'm not in my preferred form, and my large, dark eyes shined with a dangerous light, but there, what's that? I looked again, a rabbit sitting in the corner. It was a large rabbit, wearing a tailcoat. I looked over at the corner it was in and saw nothing, but there it was, grinning at me.

Now I could see it moving closer, its eyes were red, shinning, and looked as though bleeding. The thing's tailcoat was spattered with blood, and gray, faded and old. Its fur was matted and falling out in places and it was bright white, almost too much so.

It beckoned to me, was it a doll or a real rabbit? Now that it was close I couldn't tell. I was filled with a gripping terror for no reason, was this rabbit from a dream? If so can I control it? No, I couldn't, it wasn't a dream, and I couldn't twist it to be as I wished.

Again a little beckon, this time I put my hands to the glass. They sank through, as though the mirror wasn't there, curiosity filled me as I slowly eased myself through the mirror, it felt like slipping through water.

On the other side was a dark landscape, a twisted forest with no sunlight and little undergrowth. I stood shivering, with reflective liquid dripping from my body and clothes. I looked around and spotted the rabbit. It again beckoned to me extending its paw.

Now it was black and well dressed, sleek and soft seeming. Though its eyes still gleamed red, and cried bloody tears. The moment I took a step toward it the creature ran away!

"Rabbit, what the hell do you want from me?" I shouted after it, chasing the hare. If I catch the thing it will wish for death.

"I'm late… I'm late… I'm late…" each word came out fainter and fainter, that thing had slipped away from me! Now my new challenge was getting out. Where was I, I was lost in a dark woods at night, alone and bored.

I wish I had brought Lero, he would have been funny to tease, but no, I'm alone. I wandered a little, lost, and came to a winding path. I fallowed it past tree upon tree feeling more and more lost. The forest was dark, the trees were twisted and I felt eyes following me as I walked. I began to run and came to a fork; one way there was a sign that said "safe" the other's sign had been destroyed by what seemed to be claw marks.

I grinned and took the path less traveled; the one with the clawed sign, skipping along, safe was boring. Now the feeling of being watched was eating me up as though my stomach was filled with small rodents' gnawing at the edges. I looked around and saw nothing, but began to hear whispers.

'_It's the fifth_ alice…'

'_She's here finally'_

'_The _alice _has returned'_ I picked up my pace again, running, trying to find the voices who spoke of Alice as though this girl was an object, and I had an odd idea they spoke of me. I continued on, laughing now, not caring about the creepy attention.

Suddenly I was pushed to the ground by a boy. He had an impish look and black cat ears, his hair was blond, and a mad grin crossed his face when he saw my startled look, he was a mad man. He sat back on my knees pinning me down and pulled his hair back into a pig-tail laughing.

"Hello is your purpose that of an _alice_?" his cat's tail flicked in curiosity and he ran off to behind a tree. I stood and looked around, looking for the boy.

He slipped out from behind me covering my eyes with his hands giggling; he seemed shorter than I thought. I spun on my heal turning to him, it was a girl with a large bow in her blond hair, she too had a cat's ears and tail and wore a mad man's grin.

"So are you the next _alice_, miss?" I was confused and looked for the boy, hands rested on my shoulders from behind.

"Yeah are you?" I turned to find the boy; their eyes were like the rabbit's, blood red.

"Who's _alice_?" I asked giggling with a grin; the girl looked just like him but a girl and with that bow like rabbit's ears.

"The _alice_ is the one who controls the dream and makes it theirs." The girl said in an awed whisper.

"We were once and _alice_ but we will never get out of the dream," the boy added his eyes flashing blue for half a second.

"Forever they will wander this twisted wonderland!" the both said singing, and with a laugh they disappeared into thin air. I grinned, I was a noah, and now I seem to be and _alice_, I really am better than normal humans.

"Can you tell me why I'm an _alice_," I asked to the air around me. Slowly the boy appeared in a tree his smile the first thing to appear, from that mad grin the rest of him slowly came into existence.

"The little dream decides who," said the boy.

"And you make the world," the girl added from right behind me. I jumped a little then smiled. Thinking of the fun I'd have controlling this dream, the people I could kill, the things I could destroy.

"How do I make the world, and who are you?" My voice echoed along the empty forest, it was just me again, they had left. To my right I saw a grinning smile that became the boy.

"Live in the world and-" he was interrupted by the girl.

"Shape it to your will," Then the both of them giggled; they were becoming boring in my mind, lacking something for me to enjoy. Both faces appeared before me in a tree so twisted it looked more like a rope filled with knots.

"We are the fourth_ alice_, we are the cat who stalks your dreams, and fills your mind with fear, we are _ALICE_!" Then as suddenly as they were there they were gone diving into the bushes in fear.

What had scared them? I looked around and saw nothing but that hadn't helped me for the cat people, so I listened. Slowly I began to hear the creeping step of someone walking up behind me. It's funny that the moment they became boring they left.

The creeping noise continued, a crunch of leaves and twigs beneath someone feet and a slow drag of fabric catching on underbrush. Like music a laugh erupted from the forest, bubbling up and filling it. A woman entered the clearing I was in, her hair was matter with twigs and dirt, and her dress was swollen with blood. She and I locked eyes and she smiled, her right hand raised and she had a sword.

I did nothing but grin like a crescent moon and dodge her first attack. The woman screamed in a fury and swung at me again, I could hear the swish of the blade close to my ear and it collided with the side of my head. Pain, real pain erupted from the point, I was still in my human form.

I winced and changed, my skin darkened and the holy mark burnt itself into my forehead, I grinned at the woman's stunned reaction. Her blood-red, crazed eyes met my golden bright ones and I smiled in an incent way and watched as my trademark candles bloomed upon the twisted tree. I ran to the tree climbing the sturdy limbs and standing in the upmost bows.

The woman looked up and growled at me, she wrapped her arms around one of the limbs and began to lift herself up in the tree's arms. Giggling I dropped a flurry of dead leaves over her head, I smiled at her brightly.

"Hello, how has your day been?" I asked as pleasantly as I could without making it obvious what I was going to do to her. She didn't reply and continued up the tree, the sword still in her hand.

"Well then, be rude to me, how dare you! I'm the ninth disciple to god, Noah of dreams, Road Kamelot, and apparently I'm an _alice_, you are just a crazed woman." I grinned and she stopped on a limb about ten feet below me. She looked up toward me hate glistening in those horrible eyes.

"I am Meiko, an _alice_, the first, and you're the one being rude. You have only intruded in my world." I giggled and smiled down at her.

"Nope, it's my world now," I said with an eerie grin. I raised my arms and watched her confusion spread, suddenly I flicked my wrists and the pointed candles impaled the woman, I pelted her with a rain of pure pain.

I watched as the former _alice_ fell to the ground into a pool of her own blood, I jumped down and absorbed the impact with my legs, crouching and raising off the ground slowly. I walked to the woman and felt for a pulse, nothing, she was dead. A grin split my face and I couldn't help but dance. I was still without my shoes and I could feel the blood soaking into the fabric of my now ripped socks.

I freed her sword from her dead grasp; I lifted it and then glanced back down at her. I took the red cloak as well, fitting it over my shoulders, it, like her dress, was stained with blood. I smiled and my laugh ripped through the now silent forest.

It took me a while but I soon got to the edge of the forest, now the world was made up of the forest behind me and a beautiful city filled with bright green. I walked toward it and saw humans, god how the disgust me, and as I walked whispers followed me as I walked toward the city square.

As I entered two things happened; one I saw a beautiful rose growing up from a crumbling grave marker. The other was seeing the rabbit I had been chasing. I ran after it again, but it slipped away into a house and I couldn't get to it. So instead I walked back to the tombstone.

It was in the shade of the rose's vine and crumbling to the point that I could barely see the name. I brushed some dirt and moss off, kneeling down in front of the stone.

The words, once clear, said 'the second _alice_ was a fragile man of the diamond, a broken echo of the lies within demented words, he sang his twisted melodies to all in wonderland creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.' There it paused to have a beautiful image of a rose, it continued with these simple words. 'Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose, was shot by a mad man who silenced him with death, a single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed, with twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath.'

I giggled, the poem sounded stupid and useless but I had found the second _alice_, where was the third? She or he must have hidden well in this twisted world.

Suddenly I noticed something gleaming in the sunlight. I rubbed the dirt from it and lifted it off the ground, a beautiful silver key hanging on a chain that looked like a metal but felt like a ribbon, it slipped through my fingers and hit the ground with a small clinking noise. I lifted it again and put it around my neck liking the way it hung on me, liking the small tingling feeling of power.

A little girl finally got the courage to approach me, her hair shone gold with red mixed in, and her large blue eyes were filled with a dull glow as though she was sleeping. She was only ten or so, and obviously a normal human, below me.

"Did you kill the red _alice_?" she cocked her head to one side and hugged her stuffed rabbit tighter in her arms.

"Yes, I killed her and watched her blood soak the ground and my socks." I giggled, and she looked at my feet.

"You saved us from her, why don't you have shoes?"

"I left them in the real world."

"This is the real world." I stared at her and raised an eyebrow, what an odd kid. I walked away, the blood-stained sword dragging behind me clanking on the cobblestone path. People stared, whispering, and news I had killed the first _alice_ spread like a wild fire.

The first of the fools who tried to thank me gave me flowers, the next shoes, until I had a new outfit. I admit I used my power to get the clothes I wanted. I was now dressed in a black version of my normal clothes, black shirt, red skirt, red and black socks, and short combat boots in black. I tied a red ribbon around my neck as a small boy girl thing came up to me.

'_Hello _Alice_,_' it said, its voice echoed around the city square and raised bumps upon my flesh.

"Who are you, what are you going to give me?"

'_A warning, I am the dream, I dare you to escape my clutches.' _I giggled, and that became a laugh, and it took me a few minutes to calm down.

"Oh I'll get out; I need to meat Tyki at the library. And anyway, I control this dream now you don't." the thing laughed and disappeared from my sight.

I continued along the path toward the castle on the horizon, large and emerald green it stood with a purpose. I walked still wearing the cloak of the fallen woman, dragging her sword. I skipped the necklace with the key bumping upon my chest.

I got to the gate and the guards tried to stop me, I was getting better at controlling the dream so they flew back into a twisted forest. Vines wrapped around their limbs and slowly they became part of the trees, I laughed as the trees consumed them.

I turned to the gate, it was large and wrought iron with flowering patters. The moss had begun to cover it, and it two was becoming green. I pushed both sides open, each person who tried to stop me flew backwards into walls or the ground, and one man burst into flames, his screams bubbled up like music, my theme song.

I had heard from one of the useless people in town the last _alice_ was the queen. Everyone talked about her as though she was amazing but I'm probably better because I just am.

I entered the castle walking calmly from room to room; guard after guard fell prey to my traps. Each room I saw made me want this power more. I would rule from this throne, I thought as I ran my fingers over the beautiful teal velvet seat rimmed with silver tassels.

As I sat in the throne my legs dangling from the edge a woman walked in. her long teal hair was pulled back into an elaborate beehive, and her eyes were blood red the sign of an _alice_. She wore a blue, purple, and black ball gown and a crown sat daintily upon her head.

"Who are you?" she asked in a sweet voice, it dripped from the walls like honey and fell at my feet.

"Road Kamelot, the new queen." I said with a bright smirk, she looked startled and moved away from me.

"Who appointed you?" she looked suspicious and moved toward me, I saw her move her hand behind her skirts concealing a dagger. I jumped up from the throne and walked toward her. I lowered her chin to be my height, and stood on tip-toes.

"I did _Alice_," I whispered quietly into her ear. I lifted my hands up to her neck and squeezed, watching her face turn a lovely color of blue before a blade stabbed me through the shoulder. I grinned and watched her confusion as the wound healed in seconds. Smiling I tore the knife from my arm and plunged it into her chest.

The look on her face was pure horror; she seemed scared as she fell to the ground unable to stand. She pleaded with me to spare her as I kicked the knife in farther, watching her chest split and her blood flow. Her cries were music and she sobbed causing herself more pain.

I pulled the knife from her chest and slowly ran it along her arms. I cut the dress until she was clothed only in a corset and petty coat; her hair spread around her a beautiful contrast with the crimson blood. The perfect death, beautiful and red.

"N-no… I-I will li-live for-forever…. I-I will rule forever," she said then died. I grinned and sat in the throne I now owned, I watched as my castle walls bled the color of my choice. Blacks, reds and royal blues replaced green and teal. I kicked up my feet and smiled. I was the queen.

The next days passed in a lazy haze. Servants were collected and the old queen's body was burnt where it lay, I liked the way the ground now looked stained with blood and fire. I love the way they looked at me, with fear and awe, and the way they were scared to do anything to stop me.

I sat in a windowsill; I was wearing a simple white dress and the key. I stared out at my kingdom, with its darkness and fear in each corner, and thought. I was thinking about something I had forgotten, a person I was supposed to meet, a man I had loved. I couldn't remember what I was or who really.

I sighed and jumped down humming a tune I remembered from a past life or something. I skipped down the hall watching people draw back and cower in fear as I passed. I broke into song the song I had been humming.

_Lord millennium is in search of you~_

_Looking for the heart now, have you hear the news~?_

_Maybe you stole it from him…~_

_I'll see if it's true~ _

At the last part I poked a maid in the nose and giggled as she squeaked in fear. I grinned and continued down the hall stopping in my play room. I slipped inside; within the room were children who had become my dolls.

I walked to one, her hair shone gold, and her lips full and rose pink. I had dressed her in a pretty pink frock with gold trim. I dusted her cheeks and kissed her forehead, then moved to the next. She was a young girl with hot pink curls and red eyes, the towns' folks called her Teto. I had put her in a black dress, in her hands she had two small dolls that looked like the fourth _alice. _

I took her hands and pulled her to standing, they couldn't move on their own, only on my command. I touched her arm and smiled to her.

"Teto, do you like to dance?" I asked sweetly, I had a new game. She nodded weakly the trance allowing her to do such.

"Fine, then dance," I ordered I began to sing childhood songs, ring around the rosy, twinkle-twinkle little star, and others. After a few moments she began to dance slowly around the room. Skipping, twirling, and moving like a wisp of smoke she danced around smiling. I heard the clicking of the clock work within her body.

She danced and as she moved I turned her into a target in my mind. I tossed candles at her each one hit her in a new place, the first he arm and her eyes held a tiny pain but she continued her slow dance. The next hit her in the thigh, she stumbled and blood began to leave a trail behind her. The third met with her neck, the only this that kept her alive was the fact that she was a doll. The last candle hit her in the heart and she fell to the ground like a puppet with cut strings.

I moved toward her and pried the dolls from her hands. These little things had been what I would give each doll I decided to trash. I smiled and handed them to a little girl with a short bob of orange hair, her eyes shone dull amber. She and a boy had been found playing in a flock of lambs; the boy was nothing special so I killed him first. The girl has a tiny tear streak on her beautiful porcelain face.

Bored I exited the room skipping down the halls again and walked to the boy I had as a butler. He was short and had red-brown hair, and chocolate eyes. He wasn't scared of me.

"Go tell the people to assemble in the courtyard, I'm giving a message." I smiled and watched him sigh deeply.

"Fine miss," he uttered the words reluctantly and hurried off to complete the work I wanted him to do. I went off to my room to change into something nicer.

My maid dressed me first in something too… long, full, ball gown like, there were too many bad things about it. I hit her and told her to fix this mistake.

I now stood wearing the outfit I got from the towns' folks themselves, the dark version of my normal cloths. I grinned and went to the balcony.

I threw open the double doors, and smiled as I saw my entire kingdom and all the people I now ruled. I could see confusion written clearly across their faces, and I saw the shadows creeping farther into the open. I love my world.

"I am your queen now; I killed that whore from before. I want you to give me the children, I will be killing them." Sounds of outrage ripped through the crowd like a wild fire. Mothers held children, and fathers stood guard in front of little families. Then I noticed the men with weapons.

They moved as a pack, storming the castle as I had. In the lead was my butler, he held the gate key in one hand and a shovel in the other. I felt rather annoyed and sat in the room, waiting for them, I knew they'd come to overthrow me.

They burst into the room throwing open the door, I had known they were going to try to destroy me, I didn't care. I giggled and watched their confusion as candles bloomed along the wall. The first man who tried to attack was killed on the spot.

Person after person tried to get close to me but I killed each one. I laughed at their stupidity in thinking they could beat me, and smirked at their dumb faces. Then the arms wrapped around my waist tightly.

I tried to throw the person backwards, and failed. I was thin and weak because of this but I put up a fight. Person after person grabbed me until I was in a sea of hands. I punched, kicked, bit, and squirmed, but nothing happened. I screamed and threshed, and then I felt ropes biting into my wrists and ankles.

I spat at my attackers, and pulled at my bindings, nothing. I yelled and screamed for someone to help, no one. This queen of darkness had been trapped. Nothing would change that one fact; I was trapped by my people.

I was dragged down the halls I had won, my halls. Tossed down a flight of stairs, my stairs, thankfully I was caught. I was then locked in a cell in my castle, my palace. My hair was a mess as well as my cloths, and mud, tears and blood streaked my body.

They chained me to the wall by my ankle and my hands were shackled together. I could feel bruises and cuts all over me, I was miserable. How could they have done this? They were only humans.

"Now you really are the queen of darkness." A man called down to me and slammed the door shut locking me in. his words echoed the empty cell, bouncing off of stone walls and holding me down as yet another binding. I was alone with only his words.

I sat for days, or hours, or minutes, how should I know? It felt like eternity and suddenly I saw movement. A flap of wings, a flash of an eye, and heard a shuffling noise.

A white raven rose from the darkness and sat at my shoulder grinning, as the rabbit had in a way. Things were coming back to me, Tyki, Allen, the war, and I wondered if they missed me. The raven just grinned continuing to sit, to grin, to fill me with fear.

I looked at it, its eye was Allen's eye and its feathers white, I pushed it off of me. I wanted to go home.

"Allen," I half asked, wanting a friend in darkness.

"Nevermore?" it asked back, the word was a thread of hope, but what was the meaning intended? Was it once Allen, but not now? Was it saying it doesn't want to be Allen? I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them.

"What do you want you stupid beast?" I asked my words weapons battered and worn.

"Nevermore?" it asked again grinning brightly taunting me with its meaning I could not find.

"Please… just let me out." I said weakly hiding my face trying to hide my tears as they made their slow trek down my cheeks.

"Nevermore," the word had become a command now, telling me to do something, or not to do it.

"Fine, I won't be evil!" I screamed looking up at it. The raven seemed to grin, and became the rabbit I had chased.

"You used up your time." The rabbit said as an annoying ticking filled the room. "You used it all up and failed." I was pissed at the ticking and the rabbit telling me I had failed. I don't fail, ever.

"How did I fail? You're just a stupid rabbit you don't know anything!" I may have said that but I felt a creeping fear, what had I failed?

"You aren't the _alice_ you're just an _alice_, you've run out of time to get out of wonderland. You'll never be able to get out."

"So I'm trapped." The meaning began to sink in, the truth covered me and pushed me to the ground, I would never see them again, my family. I would never see Tyki, or Jasdevi, or the earl, I would never be stuck in the middle of that dysfunctional group. I would never be able to force them to help me with school work, or cry at a loss together. We'd never be together again.

"Yes, yes you are." Then it grinned brightly and flipped me off as it disappeared. I was extremely pissed off at that thing. What the hall was wrong with it, calling me a fail? I hate it, that stupid animal.

Suddenly I felt a tingling feeling from the key around my neck. A bussing of some sort, a tingling of power, I pulled it off and watched it glow silver. I smiled a plan forming in my mind and pulled up a door. It looked the way it always did a large red and black checkered closet, but huge chains had snaked their way around it.

I lifted the key and put it in the lock it didn't want to turn but it did after a while. The chains fell away and I saw light on the other side. I peeked inside and grinned, I would be getting out of this world, and I took the first step.

I walked out and ended up in the library, Tyki was there. He looked surprised and stared at me.

"This is the first time I've been at a meeting place first," he said confused then he took a drag of his cigarette. "Why are your cloths all messed up?" I smiled and fixed my cloths best I could without changing.

"I've been to hell and back, were where you? You were late so I went to wonderland." He just looked at me strangely, so I hugged him.

"I missed you Tyki." I whispered quietly into his chest and giggled as he looked confused.

The fifth alice was the dreaming joker of the key

She had lost her way within this twisted wonderland

Controlling every little thing the ever crossed her path

Destroying lives and twisting dreams to fit her darkened needs

She rose up and killed the queen who feared mortality

Locked up for enslaving folks inside their hopeless world

Sitting along weak and scared fearing her own death

With a crescent grin she'll lift the key and fall from wonderland!

_A/N Hi guys, sorry that it doesn't really sound like Road at points, I tried! I've only read about 150 something chapters… -Sobs weakly- so anywho… yeah this is the longest story I've written without chapters and I think my friends will be happy now that I can close my laptop. _

_There is a little crossover in there cookies to those who find it! –giggles- oh and the rabbit saying it was late was it saying it was late to stopping the twins from becoming _alice_._

_Btw my friend Alex says she thinks the person who grabbed Road when she was being captured was the dream because the dream didn't want her there anymore. Tell me who you think it is… I have no clue._

_Lyrics of the blue alice song are Rockleetist's! I DO NOT OWN THEM! I do own the fifth alice song._


End file.
